


溺

by Thinleaf (orphan_account)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Piercing, Enemas, M/M, Nipple Piercings, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thinleaf
Summary: 阅前请留意tag。应提问箱点梗创作，我这辈子都没写过这么长的黄文，之后估计也没了，阿弥陀佛。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

天色已暗。

金城碧海独自走在昏黄的街灯下。他见四周无人，慢慢摘下了用于遮挡脸部的口罩，将它揣进宽松的黑色卫衣的兜里。尽管一月份的寒风不停地透过领口灌进胸前，他还是顶着低温，享受着来到韩国集训后极为难得的个人时间。

夜风还是冷的，金城微微低下头避免让脸迎上风势，却毫无防备地撞上了什么。抬头一看，发现是一个和自己体型相仿，身穿蓝色衣服，戴着口罩只露出双眼的男子。那个人正直勾勾地盯着自己的脸。金城连忙鞠躬，在脑子里搜索着之前让室友鹤房汐恩教的韩语“对不起”的发音。然而还没等第一个音节从嘴里吐出来，他的腹部就挨了重重的一拳。剧烈的绞痛传来，他闷哼一声，下意识弯腰去捂住肚子，却突然被身后的一股力量架住了双臂，强迫他直起身子，往不知何时停靠在路边的一辆黑色面包车走过去。金城心中警铃大作，正准备高声呼救的时候，刚才被他撞到的那名男子一个箭步走上来，在他脸上重重地扇了一巴掌。这一巴掌扇得金城头晕眼花，牙根作痛，脑袋里嗡嗡地响。男子用力捏住金城下颌处，迫使金城将嘴巴张开，毫不怜惜地使劲将一块破布塞进他嘴里。身后的两个人一左一右将金城架上了车，车门关闭时发出一声闷响，宣告着他地狱之旅的开始。

一上车，左右两个男人就合力用拇指粗的麻绳将金城双手手腕牢牢地捆在了一起。金城皱起眉头对他们怒目而视，但他们反而笑嘻嘻地看着他，一边伸手抚摸他的脸。这使金城产生了生理性的厌恶感，他只能使劲将身体向后往座椅上靠，以求躲过两个男人的手掌，但空间有限，他很快又被那两双手擒获。干燥而布满茧子的手掌摸他的脸、他的嘴唇、他的下巴，然后往下滑到脖子上，金城一下子起了鸡皮疙瘩。他在扭动身体挣扎的时候目光扫向前排后视镜，驾驶座上的金发男人叼着一根没有点燃的烟，带着微笑饶有兴致地看着后排座位上的情景。

车子行驶了十来分钟后停下，两个男人紧紧抓着金城的手臂将他押下车，蓝衣男和金发男跟在后面。周围是茂密的林木，面前是两间平房，金城被带着进入其中一间看起来像是车库的房子。卷闸门在他们进入之后又被放下，接着灯被打开，金城被刺眼的光晃得忍不住用力眨了眨眼。车库应该是偶尔有人使用，里面停放着一辆小型吉普车，在一面墙边放着的一张深棕色皮质沙发，看起来还有七八成新；另一面墙边是一个金属制的四层高货架，上面摆着各式维修工具和装修工具。

金发男在沙发上坐下来，金城被按着跪在他面前。他终于将嘴里的烟点着，吸了一口之后故意将烟雾往金城脸上呼出，金城想咳嗽却被堵住嘴巴的布团限制住，眼睛里憋出一点泪水来。金发男慢悠悠地开口说，Sky，我们等你好久啦。韩国训练很辛苦吧？

自己不是被临时起意抓走，而是被蓄谋已久的团体盯上了，他们就是冲着“金城碧海”这个人来的。金城打了个冷战。按着他左肩的男人这时伸手将他嘴里的破布拿了出来，金城瞟到他的左手手背上有一个蟒蛇图案的纹身。舌头得以在口腔里重新自由活动，他从麻痹感中恢复过来，用力咽了一口口水，质问金发男：“你们是谁？要干什么？”

金发男笑眯眯地用日语说，我们都是Sky的饭哦。他轻轻地摸了摸金城的头，身子往前凑到金城面前，目光里突然透出狠戾，原本还在抚摸着的手变成粗暴地揪住金城的头发。金城吃痛地叫了一声，被迫仰起头和金发男对视。金发男盯着金城狐狸似的细长双眼，一字一句地说，我们要干什么？当然是干你啊。

金城以为他在开一个恶劣的玩笑，竭力保持平静的表情说，如果你们要钱的话，我可以尽力给你们。但下一秒，金发男站了起来，将裤链拉下。已经勃发肿胀成深紫色的阴茎被掏出来，带着滚烫的热戳在金城的脸上。金城瞬间瞪大了眼睛，扭动身子试图躲开。

“还他妈躲。”金发男将嘴里的烟吐到地上，狠狠地揪着金城的头发咒骂道。金城的脸颊又被用力捏住，嘴巴被迫张开，那带着骚臭味的肉棒就这么捅进了他嘴里。胃里一瞬间翻江倒海，他想吐出来却被制住，男人的腰腹往前挺动，龟头直接顶到金城的喉咙里。金城呜咽着流出大量生理性泪水，头皮也被揪得生疼，他带着愤怒准备将口中的玩意咬断。然而牙关尚未开始闭合，仅仅是用一侧虎牙触碰到那布满青筋的肉块，就有一样冰凉的物事抵在了金城的脖子上。金发男一手揪着金城栗色的头发，一手握着匕首，将刀刃亲热地贴在他的颈窝：要好好对你的饭哦。金城被那寒气激得一抖，锋利的刀刃在皮肤上划过，割开一道小口。先是痒，再是疼，然后有血开始往外渗。痛觉的警告让金城切实地开始害怕了。他不敢再轻举妄动，只得任金发男将他的口腔当作泄欲的场所，将嘴唇和舌头磨得麻木肿胀。夹杂着铁锈和烟尘气味的冷风灌入金城的鼻腔，喉咙被一次次深深顶入，他的舌头被压在血管盘虬的阳物之下动弹不得，感受到那前端的包皮被摩擦着往后褪去，露出里层的热肉，还有层积的带咸味的污垢，这一切都使他想要呕吐。

男人低吼着，又深又狠地朝金城的口腔操进去。偶尔被金城尖利的虎牙刮到皮肤，他就一边骂金城，一边用匕首的刀背在他的脖子上磨蹭。如此反复几次，金城再也不敢将牙关松懈放下。口轮匝肌被长期撑开，他的牙根深处开始发酸发胀，然而男人终于将他的肉棒抽出来之后，又对他下达了吮吸和舔舐的指令。此时，身后原本挟持着金城的两名男子慢慢蹲了下来，将手从他宽松单薄的卫衣下摆伸了进去，粗暴地揉捏着他的腰腹，拉扯他小巧的乳头，钝痛和酥麻的感觉交替压迫着他的头脑。金城强忍着恶心，伸出舌尖去触碰那流淌着淫液的龟头，复又将它含进嘴里，用双唇裹住前端的突起，麻木地吮吸起来。男人很满意地发出了呻吟声，一旁正手持摄录机进行录像的蓝衣男也淫笑着说，Sky不愧是vocal和rap担当，口活上手很快嘛，对含鸡巴也很有一套呢。


	2. Chapter 2

金城透过朦胧的泪眼瞥见亮起指示灯的摄像机，感觉一股寒意从脊背处冒出来。完了，被拍下来了。

面前的男人动作幅度越来越大。他将匕首重新别在腰间，双手按着金城的后脑勺，在他嘴里加快了进出的频率。金城已经来不及用舌头再去给男人舔弄，他被这过于激烈的攻势弄得眉头紧皱，只能发出干呕的声音。男人的阴茎抽出时带出的唾液和体液沿着金城的唇慢慢流淌下来，混合着金城的泪水将衣领打湿。金城痛苦地闭上了眼睛，将他的嘴巴当作泄欲玩具的男人也舒服得闭上了眼睛，在几声粗哑的低吼过后，浓稠腥膻的液体随着肉棒的跳动一股一股地射在了金城的舌根和喉咙里。金城剧烈地咳起嗽来，他想要把糊住喉咙的精液往外吐，男人却在射精后仍然把尚未完全疲软的阳物顶在他的嘴里：“喝下去，Sky，这些可都是哥哥对你的爱啊。”

金城忍着生理和精神上的强烈厌恶感，将精液强行咽了下去。男人这才把他的性器抽出来，看见金城嘴角残留的白浊体液，伸出两根手指抹去，然后将那黏稠的液体抹在金城艰难地上下滚动着的喉结上。金城的身体骤然失去支撑，几乎要往前倒去，身旁一直在用手猥亵着他的两个男人合力将他从地上拽了起来，推倒在沙发上。皮革的气味和口腔里残存的精液的腥臭混合在一起冲击着金城的感官，他被摆弄成脸朝下的姿势，有人正在解开绑在他手上的绳子。

金城想着，绳子一松开他就赶紧逃跑，而他也确实这么做了。他取得过空手道黑带，手上的束缚一除，就立刻站了起来，用一记手刀向离得最近的纹身男的颈部劈了过去。被猝不及防地袭击了的男人捂住痛处，五官扭曲地倒地，但在金城想要继续对另一名刚才挟持着他的男人出手的时候，那个人和金发男已经冲上来将他制住，狠狠地压在地上。金城的手臂被用力扭住，几乎要脱臼，两个男人的重压让他感觉自己的肋骨都快要被折断了。他疼得叫出声来，不停地挣扎着。

金城被重新摔到沙发上。原先拧住他右手的男人开始脱他的黑色卫衣，而一直在旁边拍摄的蓝衣男也将摄像机固定在了三脚架上，走过来解他的皮带。金发男将倒在地上失去意识的纹身男扶到一旁的椅子上，然后坐在一旁面带微笑地看着另外两人对金城施暴。

他被脱得只剩下平角内裤和袜子。尽管是在不透风的室内，但一月初的寒冷空气贴在皮肤上还是让他冷得发抖。金城试图在椅子上蜷缩起身体以抵抗两个男人在他身上乱摸的手，但脱去他上衣的男人将他的大腿使劲往下按，然后爬上沙发骑在了他的左腿上。金城的双腿因为男人的动作而被迫分开，要害处也被隔着布料顶住，男人的右手还在抚摸着他的脸，左手却粗暴地捏着金城的下巴亲了上来。因为疼痛的刺激没来得及将双唇闭紧的金城被轻易地撬开了牙关，男人的舌头带着酒气缠住金城，他被迫和这个人深吻，舌尖触到一个带着凉意的金属制珠子，那颗珠子将他的舌头、齿间和嘴唇都探索了一遍才离开他的口腔。那个男人盯着他，咧开嘴下流地笑起来，金城发现刚才的金属珠子是一枚银色的舌钉。舌钉男捏住金城因为寒冷和恐惧而缩紧的乳头，用力捻了几下：“Sky的吻技有够烂，但是纯情的样子很可爱哦~不过作为偶像这么单纯是绝对不行的。”他用眼神示意蓝衣男，后者走上前，将一个皮革制的工具箱挨着金城放在了沙发上。

“为了我们的人身安全，在‘手术’完成之前要先委屈你一下喽。”蓝衣男拍拍金城的脸，掏出两副手铐，分别将金城的双手吊起来铐在沙发后的架子上。金城不得不微微仰起身子靠在沙发背上，以一种令人羞耻的姿势袒露着自己的身体。有舌钉的男人已经戴上了白色乳胶手套，他将手里的物品向金城展示：“Sky喜欢这个吗？你平时都戴着耳环，在别的地方也戴上应该会更好看。”说着另一只手摸上金城的乳尖。金城看清了男人手里的物件，那是一对小巧的、像耳环一样垂坠着两颗金属珠子的金属环状物，但环的一端被设计成可以调节松紧的样式。男人将那东西凑到金城胸前比划着，点点头：“看起来会很适合Sky呢。”

金城突然意识到那是一对乳环。他隐约猜到了自己接下来要面临的可怕遭遇，不断涌出的恶寒和被隔着乳胶手套抚摸的异样触感让他拼命挣扎起来。蓝衣男按住他的肩膀，用劝诱般的语气说道：“这一切都是哥哥们为了让Sky变得更有魅力而做出的努力哦，可能会有一点疼，但Sky只要带着一贯的poker face接受它就好啦。”

舌钉男开始用沾着酒精的棉球在金城的乳头上打着圈圈滚动。酒精挥发带来的温度流失使金城浑身颤抖，而下一秒被冰冷的平口镊子夹住左乳，让他忍不住叫出声来。镊子的前端带有位置对称的两个小孔，戴舌钉的男人不断加重手上的力度，镊子的金属头部几乎要陷进金城可怜的乳尖里。金城哀求男人停下来，但痛呼和求情仿佛是他们快乐的来源，舌钉男笑了笑，手上却更用力了。金城喘着粗气，左乳处的疼痛终于变得麻木。他想，那里搞不好已经被夹烂了。但下一刻锥心的疼痛告诉他事实并非如此——男人拿出一根有些粗的空心长针，将刚才的乳环的固定针穿在了里面。然后这枚空心针对准镊子前端的小孔插了进去，男人用力将长针往另一边的小孔推动，终于，长针刺透了金城的乳肉，从镊子的另一侧孔洞穿了出来。金城将自己的下唇咬得渗出血来，却还是止不住哀叫出声。男人将空心针撤去，把乳环的装饰部分固定在了金城的左乳前。乳环的重量微微拉着他的乳头往下坠，这为金城带来多一重痛苦。但男人似乎对这装饰品非常满意，他伸手在金城乳尖来回玩弄着那垂坠的金属珠子，然后将嘴唇贴了上来吮吸着，把金城流出来的一点血全部舔了个干净。他的舌钉和金城的乳环上的珠子碰在一起，形成一种奇特的触感，带着金属碰撞的细微响声 ，传到金城的耳朵里宛如虫子在蚕食大脑的可怕声响。

男人恋恋不舍地松开嘴，又拿起了一颗棉球。

“还有另一边哦，Sky，时间还很长，我们慢慢来吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有【阴部穿刺】情节，不能接受的读者请不要阅读，等第4章更新之后跳着读，谢谢谢谢。

金城在寒冷干燥的空气里瑟瑟发抖。漫长而煎熬的折磨还在继续着，他的双乳被强行加上了“点缀”，那一小块最敏感的皮肉被穿透，然后受到“装饰物”的重力影响被拉扯着，这种难耐的痛楚仿佛有人拿着一把钝刀在慢慢剜他的伤口。乳环上的珠子随着他身体的颤抖轻轻碰撞着，不合时宜地发出轻快的响声，几个男人各自掏出手机对着金城拍摄起来，镜头里既有可怜地流出一点血丝的乳尖的特写，也有将金城的脸和下体一并拍进去的“完全版”场景。戴舌钉的男人满意地将手机里的照片向金城展示：“看吧Sky，戴上乳环以后你的身体更美了。”金城故意闭上眼不去承受这份羞辱，男人就讪讪地把手机收了回去，旋即又露出笑容：“你不看就算啦，我们继续玩吧。”

金城猛地瞪大了双眼。新的折磨马上要开始了，但他不知道自己还将面临怎样的凌辱。等到蓝衣男上前，将手伸向他的内裤的瞬间，他感觉恐惧像潮水一样涌上来，几乎使他窒息。

金城挣扎着试图踢向蓝衣男人，但男人轻巧地躲了过去。他从水泥地上抄起一根带着好几根钉子的木棍，将钉子的尖端抵在金城的大腿上。男人没有开口，但金城读懂了威胁的意味，就像刚才他被架在脖子上的匕首强迫着为金发男口交一样，如果他再反抗，大概下一秒那些略带锈迹的长钉就要插在自己的大腿上了。想到或许还存在逃跑的可能性，他决定留给自己一双行动自如的腿脚，终于咬紧牙关闭起眼睛，暂时放弃了抵抗。

随着内裤被脱下来，金城的身体终于毫无遮挡地完全袒露在几个男人的面前。他努力将大腿根部夹紧以尽力遮掩自己的耻部，殊不知这种被羞耻心支配着的无用的挣扎更使他的几位“粉丝”们感到兴味盎然。金发男和蓝衣男在一旁一边抽烟一边视奸着金城，他们的目光停留在金城瘦削却肌肉分明的小腹上，然后往下探去，亵玩着他伏在阴毛间疲软的性器。金城战战兢兢地抬眼望过去，看见舌钉男手里正握着一把剃刀，脑袋里某根神经几乎要绷断。

“Sky的脸连露出害怕的表情时都这么好看呢。不过你放心，我只是……先小小地做个清洁。”他从口袋里掏出一个罐子拧开，将里面的白色膏体抹在了金城腿根。毛发被糊在了一块，男人就极其富有耐心地将那带香味的膏体捋到根部的皮肤上。乳胶手套不时轻轻擦过金城的阴茎，茂密的毛丛敷满湿润的膏状物，金城凭猜测大概明白了男人要做什么，但当冰冷的刀刃贴上他最为敏感的那部分皮肤时，他还是止不住地发抖。男人的动作极慢，金城不知道他是否故意这样，只能带着深深的不安将视线集中在剃刀的刀锋。毛发被从根部逐步剃去，每当刀刃游走至皮肤褶皱处，男人就会握住金城的整根性器，将它调整到便于“清理”的角度。膏体的润滑避免了刺痛，但那过于浓厚的香味却在金城的鼻腔里膨胀开来，使他在恐惧中生出焦躁的情绪。看着男人随意摆弄着自己的阴茎，金城心想，我这样和待宰的家禽又有什么区别呢。

“偶像是不能恋爱的，所以像个雏儿一样也不错嘛！”“Sky不愧是偶像，连这里都发育得很好。”“看这模样和形状，你操过多少个女孩了？还是到现在仍然是处男？”男人们打量着金城被剃去耻毛的下体，用下流的言语羞辱着他。蓝衣男和另外两人交换了一个眼神，直接伸手握住了金城的性器挑逗起来。借助原本抹在阴茎根部仍未干涸的膏体，男人的手指灵活地捋动，偶尔不忘给予前端一些刺激。这一次，金城的羞耻心被大大地激发出来，他发现自己没办法控制住勃起的时机，在男人再次用指尖轻戳马眼的时候，他痉挛般地猛然绷紧了身体，试图将腰身也沉下去，躲过这快感的侵蚀——不过，愉快的时间并不会持续太久。当酒精棉球和细钢针这两样东西出现在舌钉男手里时，金城才后知后觉地意识到，真正的恐怖要来临了。

他开始拼命挣扎，歇斯底里地大叫起来。他不再保持着一贯的冷淡表情，苦苦哀求面前施暴的男人放过他。蓝衣男看见金城这副泫然欲泣的样子，反而更加开心地笑了起来。他将一个皮质项圈戴在金城的脖颈上，又将一端固定在项圈上的链条拉了起来，在链条的另一端又是一个带固定扣的皮质环状物——只是这一次连在上面的是一个带有精细的镂空花纹的口球。男人捏住金城的腮帮子，将两根手指插进他嘴里翻搅着。金城本就已经有些酸痛的口部肌肉被迫再次迟滞地运动起来，舌头和上颌被带着烟味的手指野蛮撑开。当他还在从喉咙里挤出厌恶的吼声的时候，硬质塑料制成的口球已经被毫不留情地塞进了他的嘴里。

男人将濡湿的手指抽出，双手绕到金城脑后去系固定带。金城的唇角被宽皮带往后用力牵扯开来，尖尖的虎牙因为口球镂空的设计自然而然地嵌了进去，反而使他将那个球咬得更加严丝密缝。舌头再一次被向后推，唾液的吞咽立即变得困难起来，金城感觉到津液慢慢在舌根处积蓄起来。男人退到舌钉男的身旁，看着金城紧皱眉头竭力想要用舌尖将口球推出来的徒劳行为，愉快地对他说：“Sky，知道哥哥们为什么要让你戴上口球吗？那是为了防止待会儿你不小心将舌头咬断的贴心措施哦。”

舌钉男拿着他的“工具”走近时，金城甚至能感觉他身上散发出一股寒气。他将金城阴茎上的膏体拭去，粗砺的指尖沿着冠状沟的凹陷处来回摩挲着，仿佛在确认那里的构造。当他再次将饱蘸医用酒精的棉球贴上那一圈脆弱的凹槽的时候，金城喉咙里发出的声音从愤怒的嘶吼变成了受伤小兽般的呜咽，唾液不受控制地从镂空的口球里拖曳着往下淌在自己的胸膛上。他正陷入恐惧的泥沼里——刚才就应该宁愿腿上挨那一下也要拼命反抗的。

男人又戴上了手套。他捏住一枚钢针，向方才还受到爱抚的脆弱的肉槽靠近。金城已经将头偏向一边，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。下一个瞬间，从难以置信的地方传来的皮肉被刺穿的巨大痛楚直接让他发出了被撕裂般的哀嚎。他想挣扎，却被下体牵扯到伤处的钻心疼痛引得簌簌掉泪，只能将脚趾尖紧紧蜷缩着去抓冰凉的水泥地，仿佛那样能让痛苦找到可缓解的依靠。屈辱和疼痛刺激着腺体不断分泌出泪水，金城一边哀叫着一边哭泣，泪水划过脖颈和口水混合在一起将胸前和腹部打湿。旁观的男人们却津津有味地拍摄着金城受虐的惨状，少年潮湿的眼角、涨红的脸庞、因忍痛而暴起青筋的脖颈、沾上自己唾液的胸膛……在他们的眼中具有某种常人无法理解的扭曲的美。当然了，最具残虐美感的当然是从冠状沟凹槽处被刺穿的青涩的性器……钛钢制成的银色细针从突起的裙边之下刺入，然后又沿着与阴茎平行的方向向上刺出。那根针贴着的皮肤已经完全疲软缩起，心脏的起搏仿佛也只能带来刺痛感，在这一刻金城只觉得自己已经完全烂掉了。他喘不过气来，动弹不得，但施虐还在继续着。他一边忍受着铺天盖地袭来的锥心刺骨的痛，一边紧紧咬住那个口球，用力得几乎使自己牙龈里流出血来，使整个球都要被咬碎开来。绝望的咆哮和嘶吼被口球阻隔，变成无助凄苦的哀声呻吟。这样的凌虐不知道持续了多久，金城终于感觉眼前的一切都在泛白，一股热气从后脑勺往上冲，他想，太好了，我是不是终于要晕过去了。

然而仅仅是这样悲苦的愿望也没能得到满足。金发男在金城身边坐下来，扯着连接他项圈与口球的那根链条，强迫他去看自己被刺穿的生殖器。金城被迫低下头，慌乱地转移目光却还是不得不看清了——三根钢针被以同样的方式平行着穿插在龟头突起的一圈皮肉上，触目惊心。他的嗓子已经哑了，想要叫喊却只是在喉咙发力时感到一阵干巴巴的疼，再发不出别的声音。男人露出变态的微笑，轻轻抚摸着被刺穿的皮肉，嘴里小声地赞叹着，这又让金城感到下体处传来一阵难捱的抽痛。他的肉棒上还在淌血，男人用中指沾了那腥红的液体，伸出舌尖贪婪地舔了舔，仿佛那不是血液，而是某种神赐的圣药。

放过我吧，求求你们……金城在脑海里绝望地想着。而自称爱着他的几个男人却丝毫没有动摇的意思，他们将金城被进行穿刺的阴茎用摄像机和手机拍下，又把那三根针抽了出来，这一过程带来的尖锐疼痛丝毫不亚于先前皮肉被刺透带来的痛苦。戴舌钉的男人将一管药膏拧开，抹在金城龟头被刺穿的伤口上，语气极其温柔：“这是加快Sky伤口愈合的药膏。Sky要好好地恢复过来，下次才能和哥哥们玩得更加尽兴呢。”

下次，下次，下次……这几个字在金城脑袋里反复回响着。他终于崩溃了，晕了过去。


	4. Chapter 4

金城是被浇醒的。他无力地瘫倒在沙发上，液体落在他的头顶，渗入头皮，然后沿着额头和鬓角流到脸上、脖子上、胸前。他感到眼皮被冰凉的东西覆住，睁开眼却是紫红色液体流过，眼睛里马上产生了水分进入的不适感。于是他扭过头去试图甩开头上还在往下浇的带酒气的液体，却一不小心呛到，剧烈地咳起嗽来。

这一咳让金城发现原先口腔里的异样感似乎消失了。口球已经被摘去，只是脖子上的项圈和铁链还在，随着他的动作发出迟缓的响声。马上他又被下体传来的持续的钝痛刺中，被动地回忆起不知道是几个小时以前遭受的残酷凌虐。寒冷和疼痛让金城的牙关在打战，被淋在头上的液体有一部分流进了他的嘴里。

是红酒吗……舌尖感知到苦甜掺半还带着一丝辛辣的气味，这是金城作为未成年人从未品尝过的。脚步声靠近了他，他警惕地转头去看，蓝衣男正将深棕色酒瓶拿在手里，吹了口口哨。

“你醒啦？抱歉，虽然准备得有点晚了，但我们为Sky准备了欢迎派对哦。”对方的语气可谓相当亲切——假如不考虑之前发生的一切的话。

金城张了张嘴，想警告对方自己尚未成年，却发现自己的嗓子已经变得更沙哑了，只能死死盯着蓝衣男手里那个瓶颈细长的玻璃容器，半透明的器皿里深色的液体随着他的移动轻轻晃动着。

“啧，Sky生气的表情也很可爱嘛。放心好了，除了我们，没人会知道你喝了酒。”蓝衣男在金城面前蹲了下来，怜爱地抚摸着他被红酒沾湿的苍白的脸庞。金城的眼睛里爬上了红色的血丝，他的脸上满是嫌恶的表情，仿佛一只掉落陷阱而受伤的野兽，但这种模样和他赤裸的身体却更让“捕猎”他的人兴起了扭曲的欲望。

男人伸出舌头在金城脸上沾着水滴的地方舔了一下，低声笑着说，是很好的酒哦，Sky一会儿可别浪费了。

其余几人围在旁边发出粗鄙的笑声。纹身男上前揪住了金城的头发，迫使他仰起头来。金城的视野顿时被天花板上的灯光占据，这对刚醒来的他而言有些刺眼，他不得不眯起了眼睛。然而来不及让他适应的东西只会更多，蓝衣男骑到了他身上，再一次强迫他张开嘴巴——他已经数不清自己是第几次被迫张嘴了。紧接着他的视野一角看到了蓝衣男举起酒瓶，下一秒那里面的液体就开始被倒进自己的嘴里。男人似乎毫不怜惜金城，也不太怜惜这瓶好酒，几乎是垂直地将红葡萄酒往金城口中灌，大量冰凉的酒液直接滑进喉咙，金城来不及吞咽，更无法品尝它的气味，又被酒里的苦和后劲的辣呛得剧烈咳嗽起来；而强制对未成年人灌酒的动作却并不因此停下，于是红色的酒有的流进了鼻腔，有的流淌到金城乳尖的伤口处，一时间窒息感与钝痛感同时袭来，金城的脸因咳嗽和憋气变成了病态的红。

直到一半的酒都被灌进金城的嘴里，蓝衣男的动作才停下来。纹身男松开了揪住金城头发的手，但金城的脸仍然是红的，不知是因为酒精还是因为遭受了过于粗暴的灌酒行为。蓝衣男随手扯过金城被脱在一边的衣服，抹了抹他脸上的酒渍，用与刚才的动作毫不搭边的温柔语气问道：“好喝吗？”

金城只觉得连呼吸都不太顺畅，干脆不给予任何回答。

“Sky的酒量也太差了，”蓝衣男摇摇头，“不过看在多半是第一次喝的份上，也情有可原。”他朝纹身男使了个眼色，后者会意地点头微笑，又拿出一瓶红酒。

“当了偶像之后喝酒是必不可少的事，为了让Sky免于被灌醉后让人拐跑了，今天可得好好帮你锻炼一下酒量。”

随着软木塞子被拔出的清脆声音响起，纹身男和金发男坐在沙发上一左一右地扶着金城的臀部，将他的双腿抬了起来。这一次金城学聪明了，他在这个动作和耳边的声音的提示之下立马猜到了接下来自己将面对的是什么，但这种残酷的猜谜为他赢得的“奖赏”只有无尽的折磨。

蓝衣男朝手上吐了口唾沫，然后将湿答答的手指径直插进了金城的肛门里。虽然已经有此预感，但异物感还是让他瞪大了眼睛。两根手指在他的体内翻搅着，他能感觉到男人正用力把手指整根往深处推进，指尖的低温让他的肠壁在痉挛，但却因此将那手指裹得很紧，紧到能感受到它上面微硬的茧。金城发出含糊不清的痛苦叫声，而这被当成了催促的声音。手指很快被抽出来，换成了更冷、更粗、更可怕的东西——酒瓶的瓶口抵在了金城后穴的入口处，在金城因此惊恐地挣扎起来时，男人们用力按住了他，蓝衣男握住瓶颈，一口气将瓶口推了进去，直到瓶颈没入穴中大约五公分才停止推进。

蓝衣男把手移到瓶身上，将它往上抬了抬。玻璃瓶中本就装满红酒，随着他的动作，大量酒液直接流进了金城被撑开的甬道里。瓶口原本就比瓶颈稍微大出一圈，被往下按压的时候磨蹭着柔软的内壁，让金城呻吟着曲起了双腿；而接下来在滚烫的肠道里汹涌而至的冰冷液体，直接让他痛苦的呻吟变成了绝望的哀嚎。他感觉自己的小腹正在因这些红酒慢慢鼓胀起来，后穴里冷热交替的冲击和玻璃瓶颈机械性的插入让他再次产生了自己马上就要坏掉的想法。金城不敢低头去看正在一阵一阵绞痛着的腹部，新的泪水沿着旧的泪痕流下来，他用沙哑的喉咙里挤出来的破碎语句哀求蓝衣男“停下来”。

男人停下了手上的动作。他像抚摸着某种珍宝一样爱抚着金城微微鼓起的小腹，又在那上面按了按。金城发出一声惨叫。

“看吧Sky，还是要锻炼才行……你的下面可比上面能喝多了。”他举起只剩下不到三分之一的酒瓶给金城看，但金城意识到消失的酒全都被灌进了自己的肠道里，只感到巨大的恐怖。男人捞起刚才还没全部灌进金城嘴里的另一瓶酒，对着瓶口仰头饮了一大口，然后掰过金城的下巴，嘴对嘴地将那些酒灌到了他口中。金城反抗着，但男人也没有松口，在无声的对抗中深红色的液体有一部分从两人相接的唇间流了下来，像是稀释了的血液。最后大部分酒还是被金城喝了下去，男人很满意地舔了舔嘴唇，夸赞道：“能用上面和下面同时喝酒，真是了不起呢。”

舌钉男从角落里拿来一个空油漆桶递给蓝衣男，后者再次把手放在还插在金城体内的酒瓶子上，猛地将它完全拔了出来。在堵住出口的物体被拔去的空虚感的刺激之下，被灌进金城穴中的酒液汨汨地流了出来，随着括约肌下意识的收缩一股一股地倾泻在桶中。金发男将DV机取下，凑到近处拍下这令金城羞耻得快晕过去的场景。

过了半晌，金城的肠道里终于再也挤不出新的一股液体来，只有穴口上还沾着一点红色的酒。正当他以为这超乎想象的耻辱终于告一段落的时候，却听到了拉链被拉下的声音——蓝衣男解开了自己的裤子，就着被红酒泡软泡湿了的穴口，将早已勃起的滚烫性器操了进来。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【楼房情节请注意】

在今天晚上之前，金城从来没有设想过自己会像个女人一样被男人操。

他的双手被纹身男钳住，然后又被用手铐铐在一起。手臂长时间举起的酸痛感因此得到了缓解，但这无法使他稍微减轻后穴被热铁般的阴茎猛然插入的撕裂般的疼痛。他被拽着上半身趴倒在沙发上，屁股却被顶起来猛烈抽插，蓝衣男似乎对这未经开发的紧窒穴腔感到很满意，毫不怜惜地一下又一下往金城前列腺处顶撞，直把自己的整根性器都埋进他的穴里。金城的确很瘦，大腿和臀部的肌肉却相当紧致，站在他身后一次次贴近抽送时，肉体碰撞的微妙弹性使男人很是沉迷。他用力掐住金城的腰肢，俯身贴住金城的背，拉扯着他胸前的金属环饰，一面发狠地干他，一面嘴里断断续续地吐着淫词秽语。

“原来偶像的屁眼操起来这么舒服……今天还给开了苞，红酒泡软了的穴果然不一样啊，真的是骚货，蹲你这么久值得了……”

金城感觉自己的身体快要裂开，然后被撞碎。他死死咬住自己的嘴唇，即使因为过于用力而尝到了嘴唇被咬破的血腥味也没有停下，因为这份痛远远比不上下体正在遭受的磨难。撕裂的痛楚从后穴蔓延到全身，被强迫交合的入口处已经红肿，和着男人黏稠的前列腺液渗出暗红色的血丝，那红色随着粗硬的阴茎的进出被带出更多，看起来像是颜色更鲜艳的红酒从金城的穴里流了出来。

纹身男站在金城身旁饶有兴致地看着他的表情，掏出手机拍了下来。拍够了之后，男人揪起金城的头发，强迫他抬起头张口为自己口交。这次倒没有用上匕首，但男人“贴心”地告诉金城，如果他不能把自己的老二伺候好的话，今天晚上他的全套视频和照片将会被全世界观赏。金城只能咽下嘴里的血沫去含那腥臭的阴茎。他不愿意将那玩意全部裹进嘴里，却被身后蓝衣男往前猛操得直接以深喉含住了一整根。金城差点噎得要呕吐，纹身男却爽得呻吟了一声，随即淫笑着同蓝衣男打了声招呼，让他继续狠狠地干这刚开苞的穴。

金城被这两人一前一后合奸得意识飘忽。他觉得自己有罪，因为从前他曾经幻想过很多遍自己把室友鹤房按在床上。在无数次罪恶的性幻想里，他是将性器插进鹤房身体里的那一方，他暗中想着自己如何与鹤房做爱，每每在夜里望着隔壁那张床自渎。有好几次金城几乎忍不住想爬到鹤房的床上，像自己妄想的情节中那样抱紧他，抚摸他的身体，亲吻他的嘴唇，然后操他，让他和自己融为一体，让他哭叫——不知为何，金城很喜欢看鹤房偶尔委屈得流下眼泪的模样，他爱鹤房有一部分是源自某种扭曲的怜爱和独占欲。但现在这一切幻想都显得荒唐，他曾经想过那么多遍自己像和女人做爱一样操鹤房，却怎么也没想到是自己先被一群男人抓起来轮奸。

他被顶得头晕，耳边传来乳环上铃铛的轻响。他想，这一定是报应，是我对鹤房的妄想带来的报应，哈哈。

电话突然响了。

金城甚至没能一下子意识到是自己的手机在响。金发男人从金城被扒下来的裤子里掏出他的手机，端详着正在振动的屏幕，嗤笑了一声，走过来将来电显示画面凑到金城跟前：“是你的好队友呢。”

屏幕上写着Sion。那是他的队友、室友，也是所有肮脏幻想的对象。

纹身男骂了句脏话，把性器从金城嘴里抽了出来，然后夺过手机，塞进金城被铐住的手里。蓝衣男对他的侵犯并没有停止，金城重重地咳了几下，颤抖着用不利索的双手划到了接听键，鹤房焦虑的声音立马从手机那头传了过来：

“Sky，你去哪里了？怎么出去也不和我说一声？现在很晚了，我很担心你！奖君他们也都在找你呢……”

金城眉头紧皱。他想要出声回答，才想起来自己的声音已经和正常不太一样了。他下意识地怕鹤房知道些什么，脑子一片混乱之下把电话挂了，点进line，草草敲下几句回复，大意是自己遇到了在韩国的表亲，对方热情招待自己到家留宿，他不好意思拒绝，麻烦鹤房帮自己向其他人解释一下，实在是很抱歉云云。他来不及去想这样的借口有多少说服力。点下发送键之后，他只来得及看见信息旁边冒出“已读”的字样，还没等看到鹤房的回复，纹身男已经把手机又夺走扔到沙发上，重新把翘得老高的肉棒插到金城嘴里猛干起来。

金城已经崩溃了。他数不清四个男人轮流在他的后穴和嘴里射了几遍，他们有时单独干他，有时两个人同时占着前面和后面，在这个漫长的过程里他的身体好像一块破布被翻来覆去地摆成各种他们喜欢的姿势，又被用摄像机和手机拍下大量照片和视频。金城已经彻底不再反抗，他任由男人们将阴茎塞进自己的嘴里和下体的洞里，在里面灌满腥膻的体液直到溢出。不知道过去了几个小时，他甚至开始不觉得冷了，被攥住、被钳制、被摩擦的地方好像都开始发热变烫，后来他才意识到这是疼痛取代了自己对温度的知觉。

男人们将积蓄已久的“爱”发泄在金城身上。精液射到金城的脸上，他没法伸手去挡，白浊的黏液就那样从他的眼皮上淌下来，一部分挂在睫毛上，一部分缓缓流经他的脸颊。手机的摄像头对准了他的脸，有人在笑，有人在说着什么，不过这些他都不在意了。他感觉到有东西流到了嘴角。他咽了一口口水，慢慢伸出舌尖舔了一下唇边的浓稠液体。

他想，原来又是精液啊……我的脸上、嘴里、身上、穴里，全都是精液，好像一个肮脏的怪物。不知道鹤房看见这样的我，会说些什么？

金城最后一次流下眼泪，终于是因为他真的想哭。

从车库的小窗投进来的光由白亮变成昏黄。几个自称狂热粉丝的男人终于结束了对金城的轮奸，而此时金城赤裸的皮肤上已经满是青紫的淤痕和污秽的精斑，后穴红肿不堪，手腕也由于被长时间铐住而擦破了皮。有人烧了热水，舌钉男将毛巾打湿，在金城的身体上擦拭着，动作轻柔得仿佛自己从来没有参与过对他的施暴行为。

这是多么可笑而荒唐。施暴者们温柔地清理了金城身上的污痕，然后为他解开手铐，穿上衣服和裤子。在将金城送回他被掳走的地点，打开车门的前一刻，蓝衣男用金城的手机加了自己的line好友。

天色已暗，外面的一切和他被抓住的时候并无二致，好像一切都没有发生过。金城跌跌撞撞地往宿舍走，他掏出自己的手机，点开鹤房的消息，是稍微宽慰却仍然带着抱怨语气的回复，催金城快一点回来。他没有给鹤房回消息，退出了聊天界面，此时蓝衣男给他发来几张图片和一段视频，是他自己被强迫口交和乳头穿刺的画面。最后对方给他发来一个笑脸表情和一句“今后请多指教”，这让金城想把手机扔到地上摔个粉碎。

但他还是忍住了。他回到了宿舍楼下，队友们都不在，或许是都已经在各自的房间里准备休息了。他重新点开与鹤房的对话，鹤房又发来一条消息：Sky为什么明明已读却一直不回我的消息？我会生气的哦？

金城走到通往他和鹤房房间的走廊前，紧紧攥住了手机。

你什么都不知道。你凭什么生气。该生气的明明是我才对。

他打开宿舍房门走进去，又将门反锁。鹤房似乎是刚洗完澡，穿着睡衣坐在床上用吹风机吹着头发，轰鸣的声音盖住了金城的脚步声，以至于鹤房根本没发现金城走到了自己的身旁。

金城抱住了鹤房。鹤房手里的吹风机掉在地上，他被吓得浑身一激灵，看清是金城之后大吃一惊。他看到金城眼里的血丝和唇上的伤，察觉到他状态有异，正要开口询问，却被强硬地堵住了嘴。金城粗暴地撬开鹤房的唇齿去舔舐他的舌头，鹤房被这突如其来的强吻激起了反抗意识，他用力挣扎着想避开金城，却只是让金城唇上的伤口再次裂开淌出血来。嘴里尝到了血腥味之后鹤房反而不敢动了，同时他忽然意识到，除了血腥味之外，金城的吻里面还有一丝别的味道。

他瞪着正在用手背擦拭自己嘴唇上的血迹的金城，震惊地问道：“你喝酒了？”

金城露出一个绝望的笑。

“是啊，我喝了。挺好喝的，Sion也应该尝尝。”他用粗哑的声音回答道。

他将鹤房按在床上，用力扯开了鹤房的睡衣。他的手指还是凉的，而鹤房的皮肤却刚在热水里泡过，柔软而温暖，半湿的发丝里还传来两人共用的洗发水的香气。

“凭什么你可以这么干净呢。”金城想。“干脆把你变成和我一样肮脏吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

鹤房显然是察觉到了有什么不对劲。金城的精神和身体状态都变得有些异常，鹤房以为只要加以劝导和安慰，甚至只要金城愿意说出来，这种施暴行为就会停下来。他试着问金城在这接近两天的时间里究竟去了哪里，然而金城伸进他衣服里的手的动作只是顿了顿。他的问题金城当然不会回答，代替答案的是在鹤房喉结上咬出的牙印，先泛起白色，又逐渐在留下印记的地方漫上深深浅浅的红痕。

“你喝醉了吧……”鹤房涨红着脸一面伸手去拉开金城在自己乳头上揉捏着的手，一面质问道。可惜他又莫名害怕被别人路过窗外发现什么，这句质问的音量和语气在金城听来仿佛是在帮自己的恶行找借口。他想，我现在清醒得很呢，要不然怎么会在做自己一直想做的事？

“我没醉哦。”金城舔了舔嘴唇上的伤口，血腥的气味变成了催情的信号。“我等这一刻很久了。”

说出这话时，他的脑海里突然又浮现出两天前被绑架时金发男的那句话，我们等你好久啦。他打了个冷战。他感觉自己的体温开始下降了。他太冷了，需要更温暖、更热的地方来为自己提供庇护，比如鹤房的唇，比如鹤房的掌心，比如鹤房的后穴。

于是金城的动作变得更急切。他手掌大，就直接扣住了鹤房的两只手腕，让它们高举过头。鹤房又弓起双腿试图抵抗金城压到自己身上的重量，但也是徒劳。金城直接用另一只手把鹤房的裤子连着内裤一同往下拽，然后触碰到鹤房的性器还软绵绵地垂在大腿根部。他将那尚未勃起的阴茎握在手里，毫无章法地揉搓着，一边盯着鹤房脸上的表情。鹤房在被握住的瞬间倒吸了一口凉气，金城怕他要大声呼救，威胁般地稍微收紧了手指，结果鹤房只是轻轻皱眉，然后垂下眼眸，从喉咙里挤出两声可怜的呜咽，加上半湿地耷拉在前额的几缕发丝，活像只被雨淋湿的小狗。

他这是在包庇我。金城这样告诉自己。但只有笨孩子才这样做，鹤房汐恩容忍自己这样做，他就该做好对承受之后的痛苦的准备。

不过他马上发现，鹤房似乎真的在包庇他。

他硬是用拙劣的手法将鹤房挑逗至勃起，又沾着涌出来的透明体液把两根手指塞进鹤房紧窄的肉穴里扩张，把鹤房弄得因不适而呼吸不顺，只能断断续续地喊疼。

宿舍的门在这时被敲响。

“汐恩，你有联系上Sky吗？我们今天在外面找了他一整个白天了。”队长與那城的声音里满是不安与担忧。

金城将手上的动作放慢，清了清有些肿痛的嗓子，准备出声回应时，却被身下的人抢先了一步。

“他刚回到宿舍了，有些不舒服，我在照顾他……”鹤房咬了咬下嘴唇，像是下定了决心似地对着门外的人撒谎。

“的确是在好好照顾我。”金城赞同地点点头，继续着对鹤房的侵犯。鹤房还是个撒谎时会下意识涨红脸的单纯的家伙，金城盯着他茶色的眸子，忍不住想，像他这样的人能单纯到今天，真不容易。

“Sky生病了？他没事吧？”與那城站在门外忧心忡忡地问鹤房。

“说是昨天……因为身体不舒服，先到医院看病去了，没来得及告诉大……家……”趁着鹤房还在专注于回答與那城的问题时，金城解开裤子，将勃起的阴茎抵在鹤房入口处。鹤房被迫中断回答，像被烫到似地扭着腰挣扎，充满肉感的大腿内侧无意间轻轻夹到金城的前端，带来一阵钝痛。是被刺穿的地方在作痛，不知为何这回忆让金城感到委屈又恼怒，他提起一口气，双手掰开鹤房的臀缝，往窄窄的入口插了进去。

“啊……”生涩的摩擦带来的撕裂感使鹤房疼得叫了起来。意识到队长还在门外，他用极小的音量哀求金城停下来。金城并不是不怕疼，但鹤房这种低下的态度使他莫名获得了满足。他顶着胀痛的伤口在鹤房体内插到最深处，随即感到肩部被掐得一阵疼，才意识到鹤房的双手正紧紧捏在自己的肩膀上。抬眼一看，鹤房的表情像是快要哭出来似的，紧紧咬着牙关努力不发出声音，在金城眼里这副模样未免太可爱了，可爱得令人想要一直让他哭喊。

“怎么了汐恩？需要我进去帮忙吗？”與那城听出鹤房语气有异，体贴地问道。

“不……不用了……啊……”鹤房被金城生硬的撞击顶得疼痛不已，内壁仿佛要被撑裂，眼泪不停往外飙。他已经再也没办法掩盖住自己的语气了，掐住金城肩膀的手收了回来，叠在一起拼命捂住自己的嘴巴，不让呻吟声逸出来。湿热的泪水从眼角源源不断滑落，流经已经变得通红的耳朵，无声地洇进枕头里。

金城看鹤房一副极力为自己开脱的样子，明白他是真的打算包庇自己无故缺勤和喝酒的事。但鹤房挨操了还可怜兮兮地忍着痛默默流眼泪，这种柔软凄凉的乖巧模样只会让自己更想折磨他。金城被这种强烈的念头弄得有点急躁，他一边狠狠地干鹤房，一边在脑海里冒出无数个疯狂的想法，每一个都以让鹤房哭泣、疼痛和受伤为前提。

他像一个溺水者，鹤房什么都不懂却试图救他，只能被死命纠缠着一同往水里沉下去。池水是温热的，而下沉的过程是愉快的，即使下一秒就这样失去意识也未尝不是件美事。

门外，與那城终于在几句叮嘱过后离开。鹤房松了一口气——然而还是为时过早。金城拉开他捂住自己嘴巴的手，附到他耳边轻声说，现在你可以尽情哭叫了。

所有性事或许都是让人体温上升的，不管是否出于自愿与合意。鹤房像半融化砂糖一样的呻吟声灌进金城的耳朵里和脑子里，他快被这抹甜烧得一同化开了，与之同时烧起来的还有自己的体温。性器前端旧伤的疼痛也逐渐变得剧烈，金城的动作慢了下来，伸手扣住了鹤房的手心，把脸埋进他的颈窝舔舐着。鹤房被那里传来的高温弄得下意识要缩手，却还是被抓住了。他在难耐的疼痛中还是察觉出了金城的身体状况相当不对劲，然而还没等他弄明白是为什么，金城已经趴在他身上晕了过去。

**Author's Note:**

> by thinleaf


End file.
